1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping structural substance and a damping coat forming method to be applied to air conditioners etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air conditioner, as shown in FIG. 5, is composed of an outdoor unit 10, an indoor unit 20 and main pipings consisting of a high pressure piping 31 and a low pressure piping 32, both connecting the outdoor unit 10 and the indoor unit 20, and these components and parts compose a closed circuit in which an operating gas is enclosed.
The outdoor unit 10 is composed of such main components as a compressor 11, a four-way valve 12, a heat exchange device 13 including of a heat exchanger 131 and a fan 132, a silencer 14, a cooling capillary tube 15, an accumulator 16, a check valve 17, operational valves 181, 182, etc., and these components are contained within an outer shell structure 19.
The indoor unit 20 is composed of such main components as a heat exchange device 21 including of a heat exchanger 211 and an indoor side fan 212, a heating capillary tube 22, a check valve 23, etc., and these components are contained within an outer shell structure 28.
In the outdoor unit 10, as shown in FIG. 6, there are disposed a high density of various components, parts and pipings including many loop pipings and serpentine pipings. As for the capillary tube 15, in which a long tube of small inner diameter is used, the thin diameter portion is wound in loop shapes for the purpose of vibration prevention and good space arrangement.
The indoor unit 20 is, as shown in FIG. 7, composed of a bottom shell 191, a rear shell 192, front shells 193, 195 and a side shell 194. The pipings therein, having less components and parts, are not so complicated as in the outdoor unit 10 and are not shown, but a point that a capillary tube 22 consisting of a thin tube of loop shapes is disposed is same as in the outdoor unit 10.
A description is made below of a cooling operation and a heating operation of the air conditioner mentioned above. In the case of a cooling operation, a high temperature, high pressure gas compressed by said compressor 11 enters into the outdoor heat exchanger 131 via the four-way valve 12, is cooled to become a condensate, and is decompressed at the cooling capillary tube 15, and then is evaporated and gasified within the indoor heat exchanger 211 and is sucked into the compressor 11 via the four-way valve 12, thus a cycle is completed.
On the other hand, in case of a heating operation, the high temperature, high pressure gas compressed by the compressor 11 enters into the indoor heat exchanger 211 via the four-way valve 12, is cooled to become a condensate, and is decompressed at the heating capillary tube 22, and then is evaporated and gasified within the outdoor heat exchanger 131 and is sucked into the compressor 11 via the four-way valve 11, thus a cycle is completed.
In recent years, attempts are being made for realization of compact sizing and noise reduction of an air conditioner having such refrigeration cycle as mentioned above, but as the compact sizing and the noise reduction include a mutually contradictory contents, solving both problems at one time is very difficult.
In the conventional air conditioner, therefore, for a purpose of prevention of vibration transmission from the compressor 11, which is one vibration source, to the refrigeration cycle lines and for a purpose of prevention of refrigerant sound transmission caused at the time of phase changes of the refrigerant circulating in the refrigeration cycle, a damping member 9 of sheet shape wound around a piping 8 and a capillary tube 5, as shown in FIG. 8, is used.
The vibrations from the vibration source of the compressor 11 etc. are transmitted to the shell structures via supporting members, vibrate the sheets and become a cause to increased the noise of the unit. And the vibration substance generates air vibrations and causes a noise radiation.
The method of attaching the damping member 9 of sheet shape to the vibration substance for prevention of piping vibrations or sheet vibrations and for causing damping actions in the vibration substance is usually used not only for damping of piping units of loop shapes as mentioned above but also for damping of sheets.
In the conventional air conditioner, as mentioned above, the damping member of sheet shape wound around the piping and the capillary tube is used, however, in the damping member if used, there occur spaces between the piping and the capillary tube, by which a vibration absorption and sound absorption effect is lowered and according to the state of pressing by the winding of the damping member, there arises an a non-uniformity in the vibration absorption and noise absorption effect, and further accompanied with the compact sizing of air conditioner, the wound damping member touches the inner components and parts of the air conditioning unit, which cause unusual sounds and damages the pipings etc. Thus, there are shortcomings including those mentioned above in the prior art.
As one countermeasure to dissolve the shortcomings, there is a device disclosed by the Japanese laid-open utility model application No. Sho 60(1985)-68367. This relates, as shown in FIG. 9, to a damping structural substance 14 formed on a piping unit 17 by this piping unit 17, consisting of a piping 11 and a capillary tube 12, being dipped in, and drawn up from, a liquid rubber resin 13 filled in a vessel 16. This device requires, however, a long time for hardening of the resin 13 and has a problem in practical use.